Ozoku Himika
|Ōzoku Himika}}, is one of the main characters in Battle Princess Precure!. She lives in a town called "LaneB Crystal Heart" with her older sister, Sakioka. She has a rare disease that slowly kills her. but she never gives up because of that fact. Her catchphrase is "That needs more ‘Courage’!" (そのもっと「勇気」は必要！Sono motto 'yūki' wa hitsuyō!) ' Her Precure alter ego is Cure Warrior (キュアウォリア Kyua U~oria), the Princess of the Flame that lightens the courage. History Early Life She was born the younger sister of Sakioka when she was 15 years old in LaneB Crystal Heart. It is unknown how or when did their mother died, but Himika doesn't seem to remember her, presumably died at her last child's birth. Himika lived happily with her father and sister, who is carrying a child, until she turns three, when she is fencing with her father. A sudden lightning strikes onto her father and he disappeared, that is also when she discovers herself with a rare disease while her sister is stuck with a "curse" that prevents her child to be born. Meeting her best friends Because of the rare disease, she cannot do anything much, easy to cough harshly and unable to stop, there is no medicine that would save her from that terrible cough. A lot of her friends start to be so scared of her and try to prevent talking, approaching her. Himika lost all of her friends until she met Minari, the lonely girl who likes to talk a lot but being ignored because of the way how she talks seriously about magic, but interests Himika into talking with her and became friends. After she turns eight, she starts trying to practice her sword over again, but often fails because of the condition of her body. She never gives up, and still try to get better, although she knows she couldn't. One day, she happens to see Kosaru with her little sister, Miku in her arms, arguing with her mother about not paying any attention to both her and her sister. Karin got mad and smashes Kosaru's precious bow into the ground, takes Miku away from her arms and leave while Kosaru is crying over her destroyed bow. Himika comes to comfort her and offer her help to make her a new bow, they work together and successfully created a new bow. They grew close to each other as they're practicing together in the same field everyday, but somehow Himika's health starts to be worst, so she starts staying home a lot and Kosaru would visit her every time she got into confusion or has something cool to brag about. Three years later after becoming good friends with Minari and Kosaru, she starts to share her dreams with her friends' and seems to get along, because their goal are pretty much pointing at the same way. At some point in time, she heard that her sister's friend and closest neighbor, Sayaka died of a severe disease and left her adoptive child, Shio all alone. Hearing such grief and feel pity for the girl, Himika comes over to Shio's house and offers help to her whenever she is in need of it, Minari and Kosaru agreed to help her as well, and those four girls became very close friends. Appearance In her normal form, Himika has straight, short almond hair with a head band, often in the shades of red and pink. Some parts of her hair naturally curved in a strange shape, with a princess cut bangs that often placed uneven. She has green colored eyes. Her casual outfit is consists of a pink hoodie with red linings with a light pink tube top underneath, the hoodie's sleeves are long and covers most of Himika's hands. The hoodie is often zipped all the way through but leaves a little bit of unzipped zippers at the bottom, a heart amulet is always placed on the top of the zipper. An over-knee length pink skirt with some bright pink linings. A knee-length white socks with bright pink lining and ribbons, she wears pink shoes with some soft pink material and bright red ribbons. As Cure Warrior, Himika's hair becomes blonde and longer while her eyes turn into scarlet color. Her hair is curved like spirals with some of them sticking out straightly, most of them are tied with a scarlet ribbon, she also wears a golden headband with two hearts on each side of her head. Her outfit is mainly red and armor-like, some of the parts are light red with gold lining. She has a red choker with some light red cloth sticking on the top, wears light red gloves with some red pieces holding them in place. The dress is long and mostly consists of red and light red, the middle part of the dress is short, revealing most her her lower part while the left and right part is longer and shaped like ribbons. The brooch is heart-shaped and red with golden parts, and is placed on her chest. Long light red boots with red pieces holding them in place like the gloves, also with some small of those pieces in a rectangle shape on the back of each foot. Personality Himika is very friendly and likes to befriend everyone she passes by, but because of her disease, she is scared that someone touches her would make them become like her, so she avoids talking to somebody who doesn't know her. She is never afraid of the loss or the obstacle she is facing, all she cares is the security of her friends and family, and that she tries her very best. Cure Warrior Formal introduction "I, am the Warrior of Courage. The Eternal Flame. The Princess of new thousand flames! Cure Warrior, is here!" 私は、勇気の戦士。永遠の炎。新千炎のプリンセス！キュアウォリア、ここに！ Watakushi wa, yūki no senshi. Eien no honō. Shin sen honō no purinsesu! Kyua U~oria, koko ni! Quick introduction "The Warrior of Courage, Cure Warrior!" 勇気の戦士、キュアウォリア！ Yūki no senshi, Kyua U~oria! Cure Warrior (キュアウォリア Kyua U~oria) is Himika's Precure alter ego. This transformation doesn't required anyone to transform with her, they can be transformed separately. Himika transforms by saying Princess Form Change! first to turn into her Princess Form, then say Battle Princess Form Change! to turn into her Battle Form. Transformation Attacks |-|Finishers= * - |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Warrior can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: *''' - Relationships [[Ozoku Sakioka|'''Ozoku Sakioka]]: Himika's dearest sister, she takes care of Himika like her own child. Sakioka is the only person left in her family, so she would do everything to protect her and her unborn child. [[Sekino Kaminari|'Sekino Kaminari']]: She and Himika became close friends since they were very young, she loves Himika because she pays attention to her, and understand what she is trying to say. [[Kazeno Kosaru|'Kazeno Kosaru']]: Kosaru loves Himika as her sister, because she comes to comfort her whenever she is down. Sometimes she calls Himika as "Mama", because she thinks that it'll be great if her mother was like Himika. [[Shimerumi Shio|'Shimerumi Shio']]: She is fonded of Himika because of her endless help, she wants to help her back as much as she can. Because of Himika's trust, she is able to trust her own ability to be useful. [[Hisomeru Shikkoku|'Hisomeru Shikkoku']]: Himika's idol whom she always wish to talk with face to face. But they never actually meet each other because Himika rarely comes to school. [[Youko Hilda|'Youko Hilda']]: As her sister's best friend, Himika is fonded of Hilda as she always help Sakioka to take care of her. Hilda always amaze her with the stories about her adventures. Etymology Ozoku (オウゾク Ōzoku) is a Katakana form of the word Ōzoku (王族), means "royal family". Himika ( ヒミカ) is a Katakana form of the word Himika (緋深火), a combination of Hi (緋), Fukami (深) and Ka (火), meaning "Scarlet, depth, flame" Her name means, "royal family scarlet depth flame" Cure Warrior: Himika's Cure alias, the name is mentioned by a mysterious voice when she first transformed, so she called herself with this name. Gallery Trivia *She is the first cure to have her name contains only Katakana. *She is the first cure to have a severe disease, yet still survive. *She is the first cure to be homeschooled. * One of her precious dreams is to marry someone who will promise to protect her forever, before she died. * Her favorite dessert is Pudding. * Her favorite subject is History and Art. * Her theme color was originally going to be Pink. * Before the series is finally planned out, her pre-concept name was Rouse. * Her name was going to be Hikaru Maria (which is similar to Hikawa Maria from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure), but the idea was scrapped. ** The other name before the current one was Hikaru Honoko. Category:Cures Category:BPPC Cures Category:BPPC Characters Category:Battle Princess Precure!